


all things shiny and new

by somehowunbroken



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 14:22:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20707442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somehowunbroken/pseuds/somehowunbroken
Summary: It was a good game, even if they didn't win.





	all things shiny and new

**Author's Note:**

  * For [binchmarner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/binchmarner/gifts).

> HAP BERF TJ i maked this for you!!

It's a decent game even if they don't win; it felt good, JT reflects as he gets off the ice, skating around, getting into actual puck battles, taking faceoffs that really mean something. He loves hockey, loves that he gets to play it for a living, and he really loves the start of a new season, everything still fresh and new and perfect out in front of him.

There's a laugh from his side as he walks to his locker, and he glances over. _Speaking_ of fresh and new and perfect…

"Hey, nice game," JT says, bumping his shoulder against Cale's.

"Yeah, you too," Cale says, and his cheeks are so red, hair sticking up every which way from how he pulled his jersey off.

JT smiles, letting it spread slowly across his face. "So I have a post-game tradition," he says. "Not every game, but most of them. It's a good tradition, and I want to share it with you."

Cale raises an eyebrow as he starts unbuckling his pads. "What is it?"

JT drops his voice. "I like getting on my knees for someone."

Cale drops his shoulder pads and whips around to face JT. "What?" he says, and his voice doesn't exactly break, but it does go up higher than JT's heard it so far.

JT laughs. "I've got references," he says, and he looks slowly around the locker room. He's done it with most of the guys here; it's a super open, inclusive locker room, and JT's pretty happy about that for several reasons. "If you're interested, find me in the showers."

"If I'm," Cale says, but he doesn't seem like he's gonna finish that thought, so JT turns and gets out of his equipment, heading for the showers.

He rinses off and then reaches for the shampoo; he doesn't always take a full shower post-game, but he figures giving Cale a little more time to make up his mind won't hurt. Josty gives him a raised eyebrow when he walks in, but JT shrugs a shoulder; if Cale turns him down, well, Josty's his neighbour now, and he gave JT a key and a smirk at the same time, so he knows he's welcome there.

"Uh," JT hears as he finishes washing the shampoo out of his hair. Cale's at the next showerhead, standing under the spray. "I, uh. I asked Sam? If you were serious?"

"And what did Sam have to say?" JT asks, as if he's not fully aware that Sam is usually reduced to gibbering French if JT gets on his knees for him.

"Uh," Cale says, and _god_, JT wants to see if that blush travels all the way down his chest. "That you were definitely serious."

"I am," JT says, reaching for the soap. "And I'm also serious when I say that if you don't want it for whatever reason, I'm not gonna hold it against you. This isn't some sort of, like, awful hazing thing that you have to do because you're new." He shrugs. "I just like it."

"I don't want to say no," Cale says quickly, the words almost tumbling over each other.

JT smirks and nods. "Cool. Good choice. Get clean, okay?"

"Yeah, okay," Cale says, and he nods jerkily and reaches for the soap.

JT finishes his shower leisurely, watching out of the corner of his eye as Cale takes what might be the fastest shower known to man. He bites his lip once he's rinsed his hair out, and JT takes pity on him, turning to face him. "You good?"

Cale spreads his hands. "I'm clean, at least."

"Good enough," JT says. He turns his shower off, glancing around the room; there are a few guys still finishing their showers, but it's Nate, Gabe, Barbs, guys who've seen this before. Guys who've been in Cale's position, even, so JT steps into the spray Cale's under and grins up at him.

"Uh," Cale says, and his hand goes to JT's hip quickly before he pulls it back. "I… what are the rules here?"

JT shrugs. "Don't choke me," he says. "I don't like that. Other than that, just enjoy yourself, I guess."

Cale laughs a little. "I mean," he says, shifting on his feet. It makes his dick brush against JT's abs, and JT grins and sinks to his knees, pushing Cale back against the tile wall.

There can be an art to sucking dick, JT has learned, but there doesn't have to be; Cale's twenty, and he's already hard, and JT figures that he won't have to give it his best shot to make it good. He puts his hands on Cale's thighs and looks up at him. "Ready?"

"Uh, yeah," Cale says, staring wide-eyed down at JT.

"Cool," JT says, and then he reaches up to hold Cale's dick steady as he gets his mouth on him.

Cale inhales loudly, and the sound echoes in the room around them. JT looks up as well as he can to see Cale put a hand across his mouth, and his eyebrows wrinkle. He starts to pull up, but he stops when he hears a low chuckle from across the room.

"It's fine, Cale, nobody cares," Gabe says. "JT likes knowing you like it. Don't be shy."

"Oh my god," Cale says, letting his hand drop to JT's shoulder. "Oh my god."

"Yeah, just have fun," Nate adds, and JT hears the last shower turn off behind him, and then the sound of footsteps leaving the room.

"Can I," Cale says, blinking down at JT. He's biting at his lip, as if his mouth wasn't already the same bright, ruddy colour as his cheeks. He puts his hand cautiously on JT's head, and JT takes his hand off of Cale's thigh to give him a thumbs up. It makes Cale laugh, but it also gets his strong fingers working themselves into JT's hair, and JT groans around him.

"Oh," Cale gasps out, hips bucking a little. JT's given enough head to know how to roll with that; gag reflexes are for people who don't have oral fixations, he'd once told Josty, and he's glad about it now. He bobs his head when Cale settles back against the wall, and Cale lets out a breathy sigh.

JT pulls almost all the way off, sucking at the tip before he moves his hand and sinks back down as far as he can go. He does it again, setting a rhythm and trying to take Cale a little deeper each time. It makes Cale's fingers flex in his hair, and his breathing goes ragged the farther and farther JT's able to sink down on his dick.

"Oh my god," Cale chokes out when JT has his face pressed against Cale's pelvis, swallowing repeatedly around his dick. He's kind of proud of himself for how quickly he was able to do it, although the fact that Cale has the perfect dick to suck probably has something to do with it. It's a nice size without being too long or too thick, and it's not like JT has a ranking of his favourite dicks to suck or anything, but if he did, Cale's would be making a solid run for the top of the list.

JT pulls back a little and breathes in through his nose, then pushes back down. Cale makes a noise that JT wouldn't be able to describe if you doubled his contract, and when he glances up, Cale has his head tipped back against the tile, lip caught between his teeth. He's close, JT can tell, and he pulls back to mouth at the tip before swallowing Cale down again, hot and fast.

"I'm gonna," Cale chokes out, fingers tight in JT's hair. "JT, please—I'm gonna—"

JT pulls off, letting his mouth fall open as he looks up at Cale, stroking his dick quickly, and Cale shouts and doubles over, catching himself on JT's shoulders as he comes.

JT jerks him through it, getting a little bit of it on his face but getting it kind of everywhere else, too. He wasn't expecting Cale to move quite like that, so he's definitely going to need another shower to count as actually clean.

"Oh my god," Cale says, voice faint. "Holy shit."

JT laughs. "You okay up there?"

Cale laughs and leans back, sliding down the wall until he's sitting opposite JT. "I mean, I can't believe that just happened, but yeah, I'm good."

"Good," JT says, grinning. The flush, he notes with no small amount of satisfaction, definitely spreads about halfway down Cale's chest. He shifts back. "Okay, well—"

"What about you?" Cale blurts out. He looks down, staring at the hard-on that JT has been ignoring since he went to his knees.

"Don't worry about it," JT says lightly. "You don't owe me one. That's not how it works."

"Okay, but what if I want to?" Cale asks, blinking at JT.

JT considers it. Cale's a sight, hair plastered down against his head from the water, cheeks and lips and chest all red because of JT, eyes wide and open and not at all hesitant now. "I mean, I'm not gonna say no, "JT decides, shrugging. "I usually just take care of myself."

"Not tonight," Cale says, grinning as he leans forward. He stops with his mouth an inch from JT's. "Are you okay with—"

JT leans forward and kisses him; he's pretty sure that's where the question was heading, and if Cale doesn't care that he just had a dick in his mouth, then JT doesn't care, either. Cale kisses him back immediately, humming against JT's mouth as he gets a hand around his dick, stroking quick and tight. He's done this before, part of JT's mind notes. Nobody's that sure about jerking another guy off if they don't have some experience doing it.

It doesn't take long; JT gives head because he gets into giving head, and Cale was loud about his appreciation, so he's most of the way there already. He grunts when Cale twists his wrist, and then he's coming over Cale's hand, messing up Cale's fingers and his own thigh as he gasps through it.

"Nice," Cale says. He laughs as he looks at his hand. "Well, I _was_ clean."

JT smirks and reaches down to his thigh, swiping some of his come from his leg and reaching up to suck it off his fingers. It gets a sharp inhale from Cale, and when JT looks up at him, his eyes are dark.

"Uh," Cale says, glancing around. There's nobody left in the showers, and JT would bet that most of the locker room is empty by now, too. "I have no idea what you normally do after this, and I'm still living in Sammy's guest room, but do you… want to get out of here?"

JT lets his smirk widen. "As it so happens, I have a place all to myself this season," he says. "If you're interested."

Cale clambers to his feet, holding a hand out for JT and pulling him up. "I'm interested," he says, voice somehow even lower than normal. "We should both rinse off, and then I'll tell Sammy that I'll catch a ride in with you tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," JT says. He sways into Cale's space, kissing him briefly before stepping back and turning his shower back on.

Maybe, he thinks as he watches Cale rinse off, he can get that flush to spread even deeper. He's looking forward to finding out.

**Author's Note:**

> and they lived smuttily ever after!!!!!
> 
> if you catch a typo, please let me know; i wrote this in about an hour, whoops.


End file.
